sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Axel the Hedgehog (Marusi Universe)
This is another version of Axel in the Nimagi Dimension. Born with elemental powers he trained all his life to gain a higher understanding of magic reaching the 8th of tier magic. 8th tier magic is known as destruction magic and is the highest tier a mortal can reach. Every 50 years he uses time magic to reverse his aging the only Ivan king of Frelan knows how old Axel truely is. The wizard traveled under the fake name Kari collecting ancient staffs from tombs of dragons to protect them from dark forces. The Dark Queen Verasia, a former student of Axel's wishes to claim these staffs to kill her former master and win the war against Frelan. He currently works as a wizard for hire completing quest too dangerous for knights and other wizards. These type of magicians are called battle wizards. Due to 50 years locked away in complete silence Axel created a new type of magic called and incorporates illusion magic and and a crystal from a dragon's tomb called Summoners Will. Magic and weapons Using the staffs he collected each one amplifies the type of magic he uses it with. Entertainment Magic- '''The classic magician party tricks not meant for battle. He never uses this form of magic because he sees it as a waste of magical abilities and an insult to all true wizards. 1st tier magic '''Fire magic- Axel can conduct fire at will into projectiles, or fiery pillars from under the ground. 3rd tier magic. Death Magic- Magic that raises the dead to fight for the user or saps the energy of others. 5th tier magic. Illusion Magic- Magic that affects the brain it casts imaginary worlds or events that feels and is real to the person affected. It even has the ability to remove someone from battle into another dimension. Lightning magic- Summons lightning to ran down from the heavens. 4th tier magic. Time Magic- Axel uses this to reverse his age. It can also be used to travel through time and stop time. 6th tier magic. Water Magic- He uses water magic for defense turning the water into ice for walls of protection. 3rd tier magic Destruction Magic- The last type of magic Axel learned and is the most dangerous. Learned on the 8th tier of magic, it is rumored to be created by the first dragon who gifted magic to mortals. It uses elements from all the users magical talents into orbs that explodes on contact with anything. Summon's Will- A type of Magic Axel created. He is able to summon creatures to help him fight. His favorite is Fenrir the wolf of the apocalypses whom he treats like a regular dog. Flight- The 2nd tier of magic allows the user to fly Teleportation- He can only teleport to places within his eye sight. Another 2nd tier of magic Dragon Heart Staff- Axel's favorite magic staff, made from the heart of a dragon. This staff amplifies fire magic, he named it Figra. It has a blade around the heart which he uses for close range fighting Demon Horn Staff- A staff from the tomb of a dragon it amplifies the magic of Death magic. He named it Dira Lantern Staff- A staff with a lit lantern at the top. It amplifies lighting magic. He named it Thundagra Crystal Orb Staff- A staff with a crystal Axel got from his first student it amplifies water magic Lunar Axe Staff- A staff with a crescent moon shaped blade at the top. It amplifies destruction magic. Trivia The only version of Axel that doesn't doesn't like Ramen because it doesn't exist Confirmed to be the strongest wizard in the universe that is not a dragon or a god. Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Good